jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Blastergewehr (Klonkrieger)
Hilfe! Kann bitte nochmal jemand diesen Artikel ansehen und überarbeiten ich komme hiermit noch nicht ganz klar. Tut mir leid :( (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 14:14, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) :Hallo Jony TheBlock, bedauerlicherweise gibt es über das Gewehr, dessen Bezeichnung übrigens überhaupt nicht unbekannt ist, bereits einen Artikel: DC-15A Blastergewehr. Deshalb wird der Artikel hier vermutlich demnächst gelöscht werden. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du aber die Informationen aus diesem Artikel in den vom DC-15 mit einbringen, solange du sie mit offiziellen Quellen belegst. Bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich gern zur Verfügung: Gruß [[User:AWingpilot|'AWingpilot']] [[User talk:AWingpilot|'Pilotenkanal']] 14:21, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Nein sieh dir das Gewehr in bf2 mal genau an, das ist nicht das DC-15A Gewehr, es ist nicht Schwarz und eckiger, hat auch das silberne "Ding" am lauf nicht. Das ist ein anderes Gewehr. Liebe Grüße. ::- (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 14:32, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) :::Meiner Meinung nach muss man den Artikel nicht sofort löschen, und ich wette, dass sich Jony dabei viel Mühe gemacht hat. Steht überhaupt fest, dass es sich bei dem Artikel um das DC-15A Gewehr handelt? Sowie Jony das schildert, ist es zwar so Ähnlich aber nicht das selbe. ich werde die LA entfernen. MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:47, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich habe noch eine Bitte an euch: könnte jemand von euch ein Bild einfügen... Ich bekomm das irwie nicht hin. Danke - (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 14:49, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) :::::Leider wissen wir nicht welches Bild :) Aber wenn du das mit dem hochladen von Bildern nicht verstehst, kannst du gerne fragen :) MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:53, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe hier ein paar Bilder eingefügt. Vielleicht ist es ja eines von denen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 05:12, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Klonblaster.jpg|link=DC-15S Blasterkarabiner DC-15A Blastergewehr.jpg|link=DC-15A Blastergewehr DC15x sniperrifle.jpg|link=DC-15 Scharfschützengewehr Danke leider ist es keins von denen, kann mir jemand sagen wie ich eins hochlade und ob es illegal wäre eines aus dem Internet (kein eigens gemachtes) zu nehmen danke schonmal euer (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 14:15, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) :Es kommt darauf an woher du das Bild nimmst. Wenn es aus einer TCW-Episode oder aus einem Spiel nimmst, dann ist es nicht illegal, da du die Quelle kennst. Für andere Bilder aus dem netz hast du keine Rechte. Du lädst das Bild hoch mit dem Neues Bild-Button auf der rechten Seite des Wikis. dann gibst du einfach Quelle, Lizenz und Beschreibung ein und schon ist dein Bild da. Vorher musst du das Bild natürlich unter deinen Dateien speichern, damit du es hochladen kannst. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:28, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Also ich habe mir jetzt mal das Gewehr bei Battlefront II ganz genau angeguckt und muss AWing recht geben. Auch für meine Augen ist es exakt das selbe Gewehr. Die vordere Spiekung ist da, der untere Scheinwerfer und der Griff sind auch gleich. Und die Farbe weicht nur minimal ab, aber dass kann auch einfach an der Grafik liegen. Ich bin daher der Überzeugung, dass es sich um ein und das selbe Gewehr handelt. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 19:52, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Auf den ersten Blick sieht es für mich sogar schon aus, wie ein DC-15a. Dass es leicht anders ist, liegt an der schlechten Grafik des Spiels und der mangelnden genauigkeit der Programmierer. Wer würde denn schon den Klonen ein völlig neunes Gewehr in die Hand drücken! Eine Zusammenführung mit dem schon bestehenden Artikel ist von Nöten!!! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:10, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) DC-15A Es handelt sich hier offensichtlich um das Gewehr welches in BF1 und 2 von den Klonen genutzt wird. Das Gewehr welches sie benutzten ist aber das DC-15A und ja es sieht anders aus, was aber lediglich and der Spielmechanik und dem persöhnlichen Style der Entwickler liegt. Daher würde ich vorschlagen den gesamten Artikel zu entfernen. Battlefront is generell bekannt dafür unkanonisch zu sein. XOverkillx (Diskussion) 18:40, 22. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Selbiges ist oben schon diskutiert, aber nicht einstimmig festgestellt worden. Recht geben tue ich deiner Sicht weiterhin, vielleicht lässt sich das nochmal aufrollen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:05, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Ja genau deshalb wollte ich das ganz auch noch einmal neu aufrollen. Batllefront spiele sind ja sowieso bekannt dafür gegen den Kanon zu sein was das ganze noch mal unterstreicht. Zumal erscheint das ganze auch etwas unlogisch dass die Entwickler mit Absicht ein anderes Gewehr einbauen als die DC-15A, welches aber fast genau gleich aussieht. Dass es so aussieht wie es aussieht is wahrscheinlich deren persöhnlicher Style, so wie in The Clone Wars, da sieht die DC-15A auch anders aus als in den Filmen, was wie gesagt alles halt deren Style ist. Daher sollte der Artikel entfernt werden, es geht um die selbe Waffe und das ganz stiftet nur verwirrung unter den lesern. XOverkillx (Diskussion) 12:48, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Löschung des Artikels Ich möchte diese Diskussion wieder eröffnen, da es doch wohl klar zu sein scheint, dass es sich hierbei um ein DC-15A Blastergewehr handelt. Allein aufgrund von verschiedenen Designs zwischen CGI und Computer-Grafik eine neue Waffe zu kreieren ist doch nicht wirklich notwendig. Ansonsten könnte man zum Beispiel sagen, dass es sich bei dem ARC-170 in Battlefront 2 um einen anderen Starfighter handelt, da nur ein einziger Pilot den Jäger besteigen kann anstatt dreien. Ich würde vorschlagen, einen Absatz im Artikel zum DC-15A über diese Seite zu schreiben und dafür diese hier zu löschen. (Darth Aenisen (Diskussion) 20:15, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC))